


Cheering (But Not For You)

by best_of_pjo



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Cheer, F/M, Football, Heroes of Olympus, Jason Grace - Freeform, Love, Oneshot, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Romance, annabeth - Freeform, chapters, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the captain of her cheer team and Percy Jackson is the quarterback of the football team...the football team of Annabeth’s rival school.ORThe one where Annabeth really likes Percy, but upon discovering which school he’s from, she thinks they might run into some problems.
Relationships: percabeth - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Cheering (But Not For You)

**Author's Note:**

> my friend suggested this idea to me and i absolutely loved it!! hope y’all like it too:)

“Jason’s gonna hate me.” 

Percy released Annabeth from his embrace, kept his arms at her sides. He was clad in a dress shirt, a loose tie, and dress pants, an outfit that was the result of his football coach who made the team dress nice on game days. Annabeth, on the other hand, was already prepared for the game in her cheer uniform. 

“I think you’re overreacting a bit,” he said, a smile on his face. She sighed angrily and glanced away. 

“You don’t know him,” she countered. “He...kind of despises you, as does the rest of our team.” 

Percy rolled his eyes. “The feeling’s mutual, trust me. But don’t you think this is all a bit much for some highschool rivalry? Our school doesn’t even really care. The worst people say is that your auditorium is trash.” 

Annabeth gave him a dry look. “But Jason cares, and he’s been my best friend since middle school. If he sees me sneaking around with the star of his opposing team…” 

Percy smirked. “The star?” 

She sighed loudly, looking around in a frustrated manner. She was trying to keep her voice down since they were currently hiding out under the bleachers of her school, but Percy was making it very difficult. 

They had somewhat of a Romeo and Juliet dynamic going on, since they both belonged to different highschools who happened to be rivals. Annabeth was the cheer captain at her school, Grove Hill, while Percy was the starting quarterback of his school, Goode High. Jason Grace, who happened to be the starting quarterback of Grove Hill, took his sport and the rivalry very seriously. 

Before the season started, Annabeth and Percy had met at a party. They got each other’s numbers and began messaging, and soon enough, they started going on dates. She had told Jason about Percy, but the two boys didn’t know each other’s first names because their uniforms only had their last names printed. These events all led up to the first game of the season, which happened to be the two teams against each other, which is when Annabeth had seen Percy. At first, she was confused to see him on the field, especially as she noticed Jason staring him down with pure hatred. 

That’s when she connected the dots. Jackson, as Jason called him, was Percy Jackson, the guy she’d been seeing. 

After the game, she texted Percy immediately and let her know that her best friend she’d told him about was Jason Grace, his enemy. Thankfully, Percy agreed to keep their relationship private, but he seemed to find a rush in having them almost exposed. 

“The star,” she repeated, earning a bright smile from Percy. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“I love how you boost my shitty ego,” he said. Annabeth laughed, but the moment could only last a few seconds. 

“Our teammates will wonder where we are,” she said. “I’ll see you later, okay?” 

Percy frowned. He tightened his arms around Annabeth. “I want more Annabeth time. I hate how we have to ignore each other whenever we’re here.” 

Her heart fluttered. Her and Percy weren’t officially boyfriend and girlfriend, per say, but he never failed to make little remarks that left Annabeth a blushing mess. She wondered if he’d ever ask her out, or if they’d just continue this cycle of fun dates and risky adventures until he got bored of her. Annabeth hated that thought. She pulled him closer to her. 

“Me too,” she said sincerely. They pulled away from each other slightly. Annabeth leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, which Percy responded to immediately. After a few seconds, they pulled away. 

“I guess I’ll go kick Jason’s ass now,” Percy said, a pout on his face. Annabeth laughed and shoved his shoulder. 

“I’ll be cheering.” 

“For me?” he asked sheepishly. She smirked. 

“Of course not.” 

Percy’s mouth fell open in faked-shock. “How dare you! You’re a terrible gir-” He stopped himself before finishing the sentence, but Annabeth’s head had already whipped around so she could stare directly at him. She was sure she was red. 

“What?” 

He blinked and swallowed hard. “You’re terrible. That’s all.”

Normally, Annabeth would’ve teased him, but she was in shock. Had Percy meant to say girlfriend? Is that what he considered her? Or was he planning to ask her, finally? 

“Um, okay,” she said. “Well, I’ve got to, uh-” 

“Yeah,” he said, his voice cracking. “Yeah. I’ll see you out there.” 

Annabeth awkwardly stumbled out, waving as she made her way out towards the field. 

;;;

“You should tell him,” Piper advised. She was co-captain, and also happened to be Jason’s girlfriend. Her and Annabeth were currently on the sidelines, shaking their pom-poms as they waited for their call for their next routine to begin. 

“What if he kills me?” Annabeth asked. “Or worse, what if he kills Percy? No, it’s too dangerous.” 

Piper rolled her eyes. “We’re talking about the guy who wouldn’t kill that cricket in your house because it ‘might have a family’. I don’t think he’s capable of murder.” 

The blonde sighed. “I don’t know...What if he feels betrayed?” 

“It’s just a football rivalry, it’s not like Percy killed Jason’s entire family. I think you’re overthinking this.” 

“I think you’re underthinking this,” Annabeth argued. Before her friend could reply, the squad began preparing for a sideline routine, and the conversation was abandoned. 

;;;

After the game, Annabeth was so anxious that she’d forgotten to check the score. She made her way to Jason, who seemed pretty upset. She assumed that he’d lost, which probably wouldn’t be a good foundation for the following conversation. 

“J-Jason?” she stuttered. He glanced up, and smiled tightly. 

“Hey, Beth,” he said. “I thought we were gonna meet up at Wendy’s afterwards?” 

Her fingers fiddled with each other. “Yeah, we were.” He packed up his bag, but she knew he was still listening. “I just have something to tell you.” He stood up, his gym bag on his shoulder. 

“Okay, what’s up?” 

Annabeth glanced at the ground, then back at him. Jason’s blue eyes were analyzing her, trying to find what was bothering her so much. “I’m...kind of sort of having a thing with Percy Jackson. As in Jackson, from Goode High. As in-” 

Jason held his hand up. “Yeah, I got it.” 

Oh no. He was angry. Annabeth started trembling, and blurted out, “you don’t understand! I really like him. He’s so sweet, and we have so much fun together. Not to mention he’s the hottest guy I’ve ever seen, but that’s besides the point. He makes me feel so special, Jason. He’s considerate, and patient, and-” 

“And he heard all of that.” 

Annabeth and Jason both turned to the side, where Percy was standing with a goofy grin on his face. He walked over and stood next to Annabeth. “You meant that?” 

She wanted to wrap her arms around him and assure him that she did, and that she was also loving the sparkle in his eyes at the moment, but she couldn’t take her focus off of Jason, who was watching the couple with his arms crossed. 

“I’m sorry,” Annabeth said, hanging her head. “I didn’t mean for...well, you know.” 

Jason narrowed his eyes. “I’m confused,” he said. 

Percy bit his lip nervously. “Me too, but that’s normal for me, so-”

“No,” Jason interrupted. He stared at Annabeth. “Why would I be mad? Why were you so nervous to tell me?” 

Her shoulders released about twelve pounds of stress. “Well, you guys are enemies, so-” 

Jason burst out laughing. “Annabeth!” he cried. “You really think I hate Percy? I just say that because our schools are rivals and things get tense during games. I don’t actually mean it.” 

She blinked and looked at Percy, who seemed unbothered. He knew it wouldn’t be an issue, why didn’t she just listen to him? 

“That’s a relief,” she said hesitantly. 

Jason smiled. He turned to face Percy. “I hear you’re a good guy, but if you hurt her, we’re gonna have some issues.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Percy said in a joking tone. “You had a great game tonight, man. Can I be honest? I think that ref was trash.” 

Jason’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, yes! He was literally calling the stupidest shit I’ve seen in my entire life. Did you see when he-” 

Annabeth stopped listening. It wasn’t that she was uninterested, she was just taking a minute to admire her best friend and Percy converse so easily. It was everything she could ever dream of and more. Eventually, Jason left to meet up with Piper, and he waved at Percy and Annabeth as he made his way to his car. 

“Oh God, you’re trembling,” Percy said. He took off his lettermans jacket and gently put it on her. He smiled at her. “It looks so good on you.” 

Annabeth bit her lip to hide her massive grin. “I think I might keep it forever, then.” Percy laughed. 

“Please do. I want everyone to know you’re dating one of your rivals.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “So we’re dating now?” 

He tried to keep a nonchalant tone, but Annabeth noticed the blush on his cheeks. “That love confession you told Jason made it sound like we’re dating.” 

It was her turn to blush. “Don’t care, I was never asked.” 

Percy’s eyes shone. “Hmm, that’s unfortunate.” 

“It sure is.” 

“I guess someone would have to ask you, then.” 

“I guess so.” 

He grabbed a hold of Annabeth’s hands and entangled their fingers together, keeping their faces inches apart. “You never make things easy, do you?” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

Percy kissed her nose. “True.” He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her cheek. His eyes shone like stars when he asked, “Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend?” 

She could feel her heart bursting into fireworks. “Maybe. I think I need a kiss to fully convince me.” 

He didn’t complain. He leaned in and kissed her; a slow, gentle kiss that made Annabeth warm down to her toes. 

“Okay,” she decided. 

“No, you have to say it.” 

“Say what?” 

“Say you’ll be my girlfriend.” 

Annabeth dramatically groaned, though she loved their essential bickering. “Fine.” She leaned in and gave him a quick peck. “I’ll be your girlfriend. Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” 

Percy’s smile grew wider, if that was even possible. “I like that word. Girlfriend.” 

She laughed. “Simp.” 

“Duh. Who wouldn’t simp for Miss Annabeth Chase?” 

She shoved his shoulder and said, “get your stuff, loverboy. I’m taking you to see a movie.” 

“A scary one. I really want to hold your hand the whole time.” 

Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes, but she could only smile. She watched as Percy grabbed his bags and took hold of his hand as they made their way to his car.


End file.
